Taboo
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Hubungan yang kita jalani itu... taboo.../YunJae


**Pairing: YunJae**

**Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

**Rate: T buat jaga-jaga**

**Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

**Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

**Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Taboo_

* * *

_It's started when the first time we met_

* * *

_BRUK! _

_"Ah, Mianhe!" ucap Namja bermata musang saat tidak sengaja menabrak namja di hadapannya sampai dia itu terjatuh._ Dengan segera Dibantunya berdiri.

"Gwenchanna?"

Namja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Gwenchanna."

Mata musang itu pun bertemu pandang dengan mata Doe yang besar dan menawan. Kedua namja itu terdiam untuk sesaat sambil menatap mata orang di hadapannya.

"Siapa Namamu?" Tanya sang namja bermata musang.

"K-Kim Jaejoong…" Jawabnya. "Kalau Kau?"

"Jung Yunho."

* * *

_After that, we quickly became good friends…until…_

* * *

"Pulang sekolah nanti mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Umm…" Jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin langsung pulang ke rumah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat biasa."

"Oke, aku ikut."

…

Pinggir sungai yang berada di belakang sekolah adalah tempat biasa Yunho dan Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu. Disana sunset terlihat sangat indah ditambah lagi suasanannya tidak seberisik di tengah kota.

"Kau kenapa Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat wajah Yunho yang lesu.

Yunho menghela napasnya. "Aku lelah diganggu oleh geng yeoja centil itu."

"Hm? Mereka mengganggumu lagi?"

"Ne!" keluh Yunho. "Kapan sih mereka akan berhenti mengganggu? Menyebalkan sekali tahu!"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Itulah derita menjadi pangeran sekolah!"

Yunho sedikit kesal karena bukannya menghibur atau memberi saran, Jaejoong malahan meledeknya. Tangan Yunho langsung bergerak menuju pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menggelitikinya.

"Ahahahah! Le-lepas Yun—Hahahaha!" pinta Jaejoong sambil berusaha menahan tangan Yunho yang menggelitiki pinggangnya. Yunho tetap menggelitiki Jaejoong sampai mereka berdua terjatuh di rumput. Kini mereka ada pada posisi dimana Yunho menindih Jaejoong.

"Ah, mianhe Jae-"

Perkataan Yunho terputus begitu saja saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya. Wajah putih itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Nafasnya terdengar agak memburu karena kelelahan setelah digelitiki.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sampai semakin lama wajah mereka semakin dekat.

CHU~

* * *

_We crossed the line…_

* * *

"Jae?"

"Ne?"

"Saranghaeyo…"

"…Nado saranghae Yun."

Dan sekali lagi kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam ciuman yang manis.

* * *

_Now, we're not friends anymore. We're lovers, secret lovers though…_

* * *

Jaejoong sedang memandang dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin. Dia menggunakan rambut palsu panjang dan juga seragam untuk yeoja. Dirinya terlihat sangat cantik pada cermin itu.

Hari ini adalah tepat sebulan setelah Jaejoong dan Yunho jadian. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu soal ini karena disini hubungan sesama jenis masih terlalu tabu sehingga Yunho dan Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus berpenampilan seperti yeoja karena hari ini mereka mau berkencan.

"Boo? Kau sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Yunho dari luar.

"Ne!"

Jaejoong membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Diluar, sudah ada Yuho yang sedang menunggu sambil menjaga juga takutnya ada orang yang masuk berhubung mereka masih di sekolah.

"Kau cantik." Komentar Yunho setelah melihat penampilan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk karena malu. Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya keluar sekolah. Beberapa murid yang melihat mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau yeoja di sebelah Yunho adalah Jaejoong. Para yeoja malah menangis dalam hati karena pangeran sekolahnya sudah ada yang mempunyai sedangkan yang namja Cuma bisa berpikir yeoja itu dari kelas berapa.

…

"Mereka benar-benar tertipu ya." Ujar Yunho lalu menyendok es krimnya. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di café di tengah kota.

"Dan kau pun terbebas dari gangguan." Jawab Jaejoong lalu memakan kuenya dan tidak menyadari kalau krimnya belepotan pada bibirnya. Yunho yang menyadarinya langsung berdiri dan memegang wajah Jaejoong.

"Yun?"

CHU~

"Ada krim di wajahmu." Ucap Yunho lalu kembali duduk. Jaejoong hanya bias diam dengan wajah merona. Ini pertama kalinya dia dicium di depan umum. Biasanya mereka hanya bias bermesraan di tempat yang tidak ada orang dan sekarang mereka malah terang-terangan berciuman di tempat umum.

"Pabbo." Keluh Jaejoong sambil membuang muka. Yunho hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakukan kekasihnya itu.

…

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja sampai tiba-tiba Jaejoong berhenti didepan sebuah hotel.

"Boo?" ucap Yunho bingung. "Kenapa berhenti?"

"A-ano…" Jaejoong menggenggam erat ujung seragamnya. Mulutnya sudah membuka menutup tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Yunho bingung melihat Jaejoongnya seperti itu sampai dia menyadari dimana mereka sekarang.

"Kau mau…"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Ta-tapi tidak apa-apa ka-kalau kau…"

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"Ayo."

* * *

_Finally, our body became one. Even though it's hurt, He always tried to hold it just for me. _

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Yunho sambil memandang wajah Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencium bibir Yunho.

"Sama-sama."

* * *

_That time, I feel that we can be together forever, But…_

* * *

'PASANGAN GAY SMA TOHO'

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Matanya memandang papan pengumuman sekolah yang penuh dengan foto dirinya dan Yunho yang sedang bersama bahkan berciuman. Siapa yang mengambil dan juga memasang foto-foto ini?

"Menggelikan." Komentar salah satu murid.

"Tidak disangka ternyata mereka seperti itu."

"Ih, menjijikan sekali!"

Jaejoong menutup telinganya dan berlari menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Telinganya tidak tahan mendengar cemooh dari para murid yang sedang melihat fotonya. Kakinya melangkah menuju kelas.

BRAK

Seluruh murid yang berada di dalam kelas menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Mata mereka langsung menajam saat melihat Jaejoong yang berada didepan pintu itu.

"Oh lihat, ada GAY datang."

"Masih punya muka juga dia."

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya lalu pergi dari kelas demi menghindari para murid yang meledeknya.

"Joongie!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan, Yun." Pinta Jaejoong dengan suara pelan. Bukannya melepas, Yunho malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Biarkan. Jangan dengar kata-kata mereka."

CHU~

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dan perlahan air matanya mengalir. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho dan menangis.

* * *

_Our relationship has been exposed by someone we didn't know. But I don't care. As long as we're together, I will survive this._

* * *

PLAK!

"APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI, YUNHO?!" teriak appa Jung setelah menampar putra semata wayangnya. Yunho hanya bisa diam membisu.

PLAK!

"JAWAB, PUTRAKU YANG BODOH!"

"AKU MENCINTAINYA! AKU MENCINTAI JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho pada akhirnya. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI WALAUPUN DIA ITU NAMJA! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA!"

BUAGH!

"Tidak, APPA TIDAK AKAN MENGIJINKANMU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN NAMJA ITU!" omelnya. "Besok kau akan appa jodohkan dengan putri teman appa!"

Yunho menggeleng cepat. "Ani! Appa tidak bisa melarangku!"

Appa Jung menarik lengan Yunho dan menyeretnya menuju gudang barang dan mengunci Yunho disana.

"YA!" teriak Yunho sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Khusus malam ini kau tidur disini!" ucap appa Jung lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"DAMN!" umpat Yunho lalu terduduk di lantai. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil sesekali mengerang kesal. Daripada dijodohkan dengan yeoja yang tidak tahu asal usulnya, lebih baik dia bersama dengan Jaejoong sekarang!

'Ah, Joongie!' batin Yunho lalu mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya. Rupanya sang Appa lupa soal handphone Yunho. Dengan segera Yunho mendial nomor 1.

TUU…TUU…

'Y-Yun!'

"Joongie?" jawab Yunho. "K-kau kenapa?"

'A-aku—Hiks-'

"Bersabarlah Joongie. Aku… aku akan kesana."

'Hiks—Ne…'

"Saranghae."

'N—Hiks—Nado…'

PIP

'Aku harus segera keluar dari sini.' Batin Yunho lalu menganalisis seluruh ruangan. Hanya ada jendela berukuran sedang dari jeruji besi disana dan juga gudang itu kebanyakan hanya berisi beberapa kardus bekas. Ada juga beberapa potong besi yang sepertinya bekas rangkaian rak piring.

'…' Yunho berpikir sebentar sampai sebesit ide muncul di kepalanya. Diambilnya potongan besi dan juga handphonenya.

'Semoga ini bisa!'

…

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang sederhana, seorang namja cantik sedang menangis. Tubuhnya meringkuk di atas kasur. Tangannya memeluk selimut tebal guna merendam suara isakannya yang tidak berhenti sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Hiks… Aku merindukan—hiks—Yunnie…"

TUK TUK TUK

Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya karena mendengar suara. Dilihatnya jendela karena suara tersebut berasal dari situ.

'Yun!' batinnya lalu membuka kunci jendela.

"Joongie!" Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong setelah jendela terbuka. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Yunho melepas pelukannya dan menyentuh wajah Jaejoong. "Bibirmu terluka… matamu bengkak…" Jarinya menghapus sisa air mata Jaejoong. "Mianhe… aku terlambat."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Nggak apa-apa. Kau datang saja sudah cukup bagiku."

"Sekarang, kita pergi dari sini."

* * *

_We run away from the people who hates us to the place where we can be alone._

* * *

"Apakah kita memang tidak boleh bersama?"

Yunho menoleh saat mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Semua orang melarang kita untuk bersama. Apakah artinya kita memang tidak boleh bersama? Apakah karena kita sama-sama namja karena itu mereka melarang kita?" Air mata mulai mengalir dari doe eyes Jaejoong. "Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Bukan keputusan mereka soal hubungan kita." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. "Walaupun mereka tidak menerima hubungan ini, aku tidak peduli. Tidak ada orang lain di hatiku selain kau."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan menghapus setetes air mata yang keluar dari mata musang itu.

"Ini mungkin ide gila tapi…"

"Maukah kau mati bersama denganku?"

* * *

-10 years after-

* * *

Seorang namja cassanova terlihat sedang mengencangkan tali sepatunya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan juga buket bunga di sampingnya, sepertinya dia akan melayat.

"Yoochunnie!"

Yoochun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja chubby sedang berlari menghampirinya. "Wae, Junsu-ya?"

"Kau meninggalkan kunci mobilmu di kamar mandi lagi." Ujar Junsu lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Yoochun.

"Ah, mianhe." Ucap Yoochun lalu mengantongi kuncinya. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Ne!"

…

Di sebuah pinggiran sungai, terlihat ada beberapa namja sedang berdiri dan mengobrol. Di hadapan mereka ada beberapa buket bunga yang diletakan persis di pinggirnya.

"Ah, itu Yoochun dan Junsu!" ucap salah satu namja yang berwajah imut.

"Mereka memang selalu datang terlambat yah." Tambah namja tampan berlesung pipit.

"Mereka kan sibuk. Seharusnya kalian memahami itu, Kibum, Siwon." Balas seorang namja dengan kaus bertuliskan 'I am DongHae.'

"Mianhe terlambat!" ucap Junsu setelah turun dari mobil. "Kami tidak ketinggalan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami tidak akan mulai tanpa kalian." Jawab Namja berambut lurus.

Keenam namja itu pun mengambil buket bunga mereka dan menghanyutkannya ke sungai. Setelah itu, mereka berdoa lalu duduk dan mengobrol.

"Apakah mereka berdua bahagia di atas sana?" ucap Kibum.

"Tentu saja… dan mereka juga memberi kebahagian untuk kita…" jawab Yoochun.

"Kisah mereka menggerakan hati semua orang sehingga kita bisa bebas dalam menjalin hubungan." Tambah Siwon. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. Mereka berenam adalah pasangan gay. Yoochun dengan Junsu, Siwon dengan Kibum dan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk.

Hubungan sesama jenis sekarang sudah tidak lagi dianggap terlalu tabu. Masyarakat bebas mengekspresikan cinta mereka kepada orang yang mereka cinta tanpa adanya cemooh dari orang lain. Semua ini berkat sepasang kekasih yang tetap berpegang teguh pada cinta mereka dan memilih mati daripada berpisah.

* * *

_'Sepasang kekasih ditemukan tewas di pinggir sungai X. Identitas mereka adalah Kim Jaejoong(17) dan Jung Yunho(17). Penyebab kematian diketahui adalah karena tenggelam dalam waktu yang lama. Mayat ditemukan dalam keadaan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan tidak bisa dilepaskan._

_Setelah berbagai penyelidikan, diketahui kedua korban melakukan bunuh diri karena hubungan mereka ditolak oleh masyarakat sekitar mereka. Karena tekanan yang terlalu kuat, sepasang kekasih ini menenggelamkan diri di sungai Y, lalu hanyut dan terbawa sampai sungai X yang berjarak sangat jauh dari sungai Y. _

* * *

"Yun."

"Ne?"

"Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae."

* * *

**Okay! Akhirnya Nao menyelesaikan Fict ini! *Tepuk kaki***

**Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ide cerita numpang lewat, jadinya Nao bikin deh sebelum lupa!**

**Bagi yang bingung kenapa Yunho bisa keluar dari gudang berjeruji besi itu hanya dengan menggunakan handphone dan potongan besi, itu Nao dapet dari film CSI(Please jangan ditiru! Ini Nao gak tau bisa beneran apa nggak!). Gini perinciannya:**

**-Yunho nyabut batre handphonenya, trus batrenya dipukul sampe kebuka.**

**-Bahan kimia yang keluar dari batre itu diolesin ke pangkal jeruji besi. Bahan kimia itu bisa melemahkan besi kalo gk salah. **

**-Dengan kuat Yunho mukul tuh jeruji besi sampe tiangnya putus, lalu pelan-pelan keluar.**

**Jelas? Kalo masih kurang jelas, silahkan nonton CSI New York season 6. Nao gk tau itu eps berapa tapi yang pasti ceritanya salah 1 anggota CSInya kejebak di penjara yang berantakan. **

**Apakah FF ini worthed dibaca? Atau malahan gaje?**

**Trims kepada yang sudah membaca! Nao sangat menghargai waktu yang kalian luangkan!**

**Repiu?**


End file.
